<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Moth Fighter by Crows_Imagine</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25028017">The Moth Fighter</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crows_Imagine/pseuds/Crows_Imagine'>Crows_Imagine</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Haikyuu!!</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 07:55:23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,206</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25028017</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crows_Imagine/pseuds/Crows_Imagine</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Ushijima isn't scared of anything.</p><p>Except moths.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Tendou Satori/Ushijima Wakatoshi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>169</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>The Moth Fighter</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This is for Sam! I hope you enjoy and sorry for taking so long!!!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Humming along to the radio blasting some cheesy J-Pop song, Satori flicks between his latest Shounen Jump copy. No, he already read that chapter. Oh, that series- he read original a while ago, but hasn’t started the spin-off. Maybe that would be a new one he could start. Satori has been wanting to start a new manga series, especially since his favorite one ended last week.</p><p>“Satori, you need to go to sleep,” Ushijima says, pausing as he pulls out his pajamas from his drawer. “It’s late.”</p><p>“Oh shit, it’s late!” Tendou tosses the book on his bedside table and turns off the lamp. “You’re right.”</p><p>“Yes, that is why I said it,” Ushijima replies, taking off his shirt and replacing it with the button-up pajama shirt he has with the little swans. A gift from Yamagata and Reon all the way from high school. It’s Ushijima’s favorite pair. “Make sure to brush your teeth.”</p><p>“Ah, dammit.” Tendou turns on the lamp again and leaps off the futon. “I’ll be right back!”</p><p>“I’m not going anywhere,” is the response as Ushijima places the dirty clothes in the hamper. “Don’t try and sneak on your phone to read more manga. You have a big day and need plenty of sleep.”</p><p>Ushijima is right. He has a big work meeting at 9 o’clock, a breakfast meeting.</p><p>“I won’t~” Tendou coos, grabbing his toothbrush and going to town. Brushing fast, but not too fast. Otherwise Ushijima will chide him on proper dental work. He even did that back in high school at Golden Week training camp. Poor Goshiki slowed down and ended up brushing his teeth for five minutes, with extremely slow swishes. “Can’t disappoint my boyfriend!”</p><p>Ushijima shakes his head, slightly amused. “I’m going to bed too. Practice today wore me out.”</p><p>“Big strong Wakatoshi, even the big leagues can wear you out,” Tendou says, spitting out the toothpaste and rinsing his mouth with water. The fresh minty taste lingers and he bounces back to the futon, plopping on top and cuddling Ushijima. “Mm, goodnight Wakatoshi.”</p><p>“You might want to get under the covers.”</p><p>“Just a moment,” Tendou murmurs, nuzzling his cheek against Ushijima’s broad shoulder. That brings out a chuckle from</p><p>Several moments later, Tendou gets under the covers and their limbs become a tangled mess that they both adore.</p><p>Once he falls asleep, usually it takes a lot to wake him up. Because of this, unless he wakes up to go to the bathroom, Tendou expects to sleep through the night.</p><p>“Satori.”</p><p>“Hmm?” Tendou peeks open an eye, face squished between the covers and pillows. “It’s late. Or is it early? I can’t tell.”</p><p>“Satori, I need you.”</p><p>“Like need me or—”</p><p>“I’m not joking. There’s a moth.”</p><p>Tendou props himself up on his elbows, finding Ushijima’s eyes in the dark. Not early morning yet, if the lack of the sun is anything to go by. “A moth?” He doesn’t know how a moth got inside, but insects and the like are weird. Like him! In a good way.</p><p>“Yeah.” Ushijima’s voice is shaky and it drags Tendou further out of sleepiness.</p><p>“How did that happen?”</p><p>“I don’t know. But I— I can’t get it out of here.” Ushijima points across the room and Tendou sees a buzzing in the corner beside their Shiratorizawa corner.</p><p>“It’s on your old jersey,” he adds for clarity, gripping the covers so tight his knuckles turn white. “On your sleeve- now the collar. Please hurry, I don’t want it to get any closer to the bed.”</p><p>“Don’t you just like get a cup or something? Or open a window?”</p><p>“I know how to get it out of here, Satori. But I can’t. Please, get rid of it.”</p><p>Tendou blinks a few times. “Why me? Did you wake me up to get rid of the moth?”</p><p>“I’m sorry, but I can’t.” Ushijima’s voice shakes and it breaks Tendou’s heart, even if he’s not sure what all is happening. It’s a moth. Harmless, right? A creature that flies into lightbulbs for fun. He can’t really poke fun, Tendou has done dumber stuff plenty of times.</p><p>“Why? Are you scared of them?” Tendou laughs, because that idea is absurd. Ushijima is afraid of nothing. He’s fearless, he’s strong, he’s incredible.</p><p>But even someone as great as him has fears. And judging by the fear in Ushijima’s widened eyes, unsteady breathing, and how he backs up even closer to the wall, it’s safe to assume that he’s telling the truth. Ushijima never is one to lie.</p><p>“Oh. Oh. Oh shit. It’s okay! Sorry Waka, I didn’t think- it’s okay. Hey, I hate apples. No reason! Just don’t like them. They look weird. So, it’s not like I can judge!” As Tendou blabbers, he rushes to the kitchen to grab a clean glass and a page off the notepad they use for their weekly grocery list.</p><p>“You sound more nervous than I do,” Ushijima quips when Tendou bustles back into their room, almost tripping on the rug in his haste. He holds Tendou’s favorite plushie close to his chest. “Now it’s on the desk. Near the corner.”</p><p>“I’m gonna get rid of it, babe! Your knight in shining armor~”</p><p>“I don’t doubt that.”</p><p>The pesky moth doesn’t surrender easily, but after a few moments of trying, Tendou successfully captures the moth. “Hell yeah!” He keeps it on the surface, glass keeping the little bugger in place as he goes to the window. Pushing aside the curtains, he unlatches the window and raises the window so it’s open.</p><p>“Alright buddy, you’ve stayed here too long,” Tendou informs the moth as he slowly slides the glass off the counter, keeping the paper pressed firmly to keep the bug in place. “Go find another light source. Wakatoshi’s light is all for me~ bye-bye now!”</p><p>The moth flies away as soon as Tendou lifts the paper away from the glass. He hurriedly closes the window, whistling as he flips the window switch and locks the it tight.</p><p>“I’ll even wash my hands just to be sure,” Tendou adds to Ushijima, knowing it’ll give him peace of mind even if he didn’t directly touch the bug.</p><p>Ushijima finally relaxes his shoulders, setting down the Pokémon plushie he’d been holding for comfort. “Thank you, Satori,” he calls as Tendou washes his hands in the bathroom connected to their bedroom. “I’m sorry. I know it’s dumb, it’s a harmless moth.”</p><p>“Hey!” Tendou hastily wipes his hands on the towel before barreling out, flopping on the bed and resting his cheek on Ushijima’s thigh, looking up at him. “It’s not dumb. We all have stuff that we don’t like. How I can’t drink milk unless it’s past 11 am in the morning! Don’t worry, babe. You can call me the moth fighter!” He picks up the Pokémon plushie and waves its arms to make it look like it’s talking. “No one is gonna hurt Wakatoshi as long as I’m here! I’m the moth fighter!”</p><p>“I don’t think that’s the Pokémon’s special power,” Ushijima chuckles, fingers brushing across Tendou’s forehead. “Thank you again. I’ll do anything for you. Except deal with moths.”<br/>He hums, nuzzling against Ushijima’s leg. “I think that can be arranged.”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>